


Breakfast

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: Jackie千里送暴力





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> 在备忘录里见不得人地躺了快两年的小黄文，最近手机撑不住了拿出来存档一下，我不要脸了（闭眼）

沃尔沙伊德早晨七点钟被来电铃声弄醒，一看屏幕上四五个未接电话，都是来自同一个人，他抱着头叫骂了一声，紧接着下一个电话又打了进来。

“菲利普·沃尔沙伊德！？”英格兰人气冲冲的声音让他彻底醒了，“你没死啊！还能接电话，你个混蛋，马上给我开门，快点、马上，外面冷死了！”

德国后卫手忙脚乱的从床上滚下来，在三四条裤子里随便揪了一条套上，开门之后肯定少不了一顿臭骂，他的心砰砰直跳，几乎是冲到门前，哆嗦着（因为冷）打开了门，几粒微小的雪花刮了进来，打在沃尔沙伊德脸上。

“我感冒了都怪你！！”裹着厚厚羽绒衣的男人蹦到他身上，死死地抱紧他的脖子，沃尔沙伊德露出几乎要哭的笑容来。

“杰克你好重。”被上树的人小小声说道。

“你！”巴特兰打了他后背上一下，结结实实的闷响。“我大老远来看你你睡那么死还笑我重。不要你抱。”

“别，我要抱你…”沃尔沙伊德莫名地眼含热泪，也许是因为寒风刺眼，他抱着挂在他身上的人回到客厅，一屁股坐到沙发里，巴特兰因为树的形变而很奇妙地变成了坐在他大腿上。

英格兰人松开他一点，不可思议地发现了沃尔沙伊德眼里亮晶晶的玩意儿。“喂？你哭个什么鬼啊？”

“没有啊……”沃尔沙伊德茫然地看着巴特兰冻得有点发红的鼻尖。“可能刚才开门的时候进雪花了…”

“蠢货。”巴特兰嗤之以鼻。他黑着脸看了一会后卫的表情，突然低头吻他。巴特兰的唇还是凉的，舌尖却是破冰似的火热，轻车熟路地进入到对方的齿列里，找到沃尔沙伊德不敢轻举妄动的舌头，温热的鼻息催促着德国人回应他的吻。  
沃尔沙伊德微微张嘴让巴特兰的吻进入得更深一些，他感觉到身上的人紧贴着扭动身体，鬼使神差的伸手摸上巴特兰的屁股。英格兰人因为他的这个动作而绷直了后背，裹在加厚紧身裤里丰满的肉臀磨蹭着他的大腿。

巴特兰在把自己的男朋友吻晕之前放开了他。德国人发出一声可怜的闷哼，短暂地呼吸了一会又把脸凑过去，他还没有被吻够。

“你可刷个牙吧！”巴特兰抹了抹嘴，一脸嫌弃地从沃尔沙伊德身上起来。

“哦…！”光膀子的德国人这才想起来，急匆匆从床上起来，还没整理一下自己，坏了，那他看起来是不是很不帅了，说不定脸都是肿的。

“我去刷个牙再来…”沃尔沙伊德赶紧起来摸摸自己的脸，尴尬地发现不仅脸有点肿，牛仔裤的裤裆也有点。

“别去了。”巴特兰也发现了，抬起头冲他挑了挑眉毛，伸手到沃尔沙伊德快要挂不住的裤腰里，握住有些充血抬头的部位，把德国后卫拽了回来。他的手掌包裹住德国人的性 器开始套弄，精致的眉眼间充满笑意。沃尔沙伊德加重了呼吸，滚烫的躁动从被掌握住的部位流窜到全身。

巴特兰踢了沃尔沙伊德一脚让他跪下来，揪住他没打理过的头发把德国人的脑袋拖到自己胯下，紧紧地摁在双腿之间。沃尔沙伊德涨红了脸，他不想这么做的，但是他控制不住自己闭上眼睛深深地呼吸了一口，像个变态一样闻着隐约透过衣服的体味。

“你身上好香。”沃尔沙伊德诚恳地说道。

巴特兰露出一个被恶心到的表情，坐在沙发上调整了一下姿势，双腿架在沃尔沙伊德身后的茶几上，把他困在中间，“你还没吃早饭吧。来吃我的。”

他把裤子褪下来，衣物一点点离开雪白结实的腿肉，男友彻底裸露的肉体让沃尔沙伊德呼吸困难。  
“我怕冷，把我弄热起来，把我弄得很热好吗？”巴特兰故意含糊的声音酥酥麻麻，手握住自己高涨的欲望，撬开德国人的嘴往里面塞，沃尔沙伊德很配合地含住他，深深地容纳进口中，投入地舔舐起来。紧窒湿热的包裹让巴特兰舒服得呻吟出声，双手按住沃尔沙伊德的头顶强迫他吞得更深。猛地被顶到喉咙的难受感觉让德国人挣扎着吐出嘴里的男性器官，干咳着喘气。

“含着，别弄两下就不行的样子！”巴特兰用力捏住沃尔沙伊德的下巴强迫他张大嘴。“不喜欢？我走了。”  
沃尔沙伊德像只受惊的猫一样叫起来，“不要，我喜欢！我喜欢舔你。”他咽下了后面的话，低头重新含住了巴特兰的阴 茎，用力地吸吮出清晰的水声。

“哦，对，Wolly……”巴特兰闭上眼仰在沙发上，粗重地呼吸着，一手紧揪沃尔沙伊德的头发，挺腰向上摆动着，将自己一次次送进德国人湿润的口腔，顶端撞上不断吞咽着的喉头，“啊…………Wolly…………”  
巴特兰觉得自己快要忍不住射在里面了，还好他的头脑在情欲高涨的时候还算清醒，在快控制不了自己的时候把沃尔沙伊德从他身上猛地掀开。

“…Jack？”德国后卫看起来都快哭了，他不明白，自己哪里做的不好，用嘴服务并不是什么好受的事情，可是这是他的Jackie啊，因为他而发出诱人的喘息，让他愿意沉迷其中。  
沃尔沙伊德还想去亲吻巴特兰的性器，被英格兰人很无情地拦住了。巴特兰把腿缠在沃尔沙伊德的肩膀上，却不让他的嘴碰到手里握着的硬挺，语气里有些嘲弄：“我喂你喝牛奶好么？”

沃尔沙伊德没骨气地因为这句话而亢奋起来，像被点着了火一样脸红，“好…”

“那就求我。”巴特兰用手指把他的脸戳回去。

“Jackie…”德国人的眼里都是赤裸裸的渴望，“我想……”

巴特兰不轻不重地打了一下他的脸，沃尔沙伊德费劲的吞了一口唾沫，他要有多强的毅力才能克制住不去抚摸他男朋友鲜红色的勃起和白花花的腿肉啊，他忍不住，他恨不得能舔遍巴特兰全身才好。

“Jack……”沃尔沙伊德乖乖地改口，“让我碰你。”他大概把自己的欲望用语言表达了十分之一吧，冰山一角。但是他怕挨揍，他的守门员男朋友揍人真的很疼。

“求我，求我给你。”巴特兰的小腿蹭着沃尔沙伊德的脖颈和肩膀，绒毛和肌肤摩擦出难耐的酥痒，“Wolly……你知道你求我的样子让我多兴奋么？”

“Jack……求你了。我想碰你，让我舔你好不好？我会让你很舒服的…”沃尔沙伊德的清秀的俊脸红透，声音都有些发抖。

“舔哪，哪里可以让我很舒服。”巴特兰显然有些被撩到，他低垂下睫毛，呼吸也不由自主地加重了。

“你的老二，你的屁股……还…还有这里”沃尔沙伊德顺手摸上巴特兰的小腿，摸到他还穿着白色中筒袜的脚掌，把巴特兰的脚踝提到脸侧，小心翼翼地，生怕弄坏了什么。“Jack你…伤好得怎么样了？”

“我都能那么远跑过来让你舔，还有什么问题。”巴特兰被他突如其来的温柔羞到了一下。“好了你可以开始舔了！”

沃尔沙伊德轻轻地吻巴特兰的脚背，在突起的踝关节上停留了一会，沿着小腿留下一路湿痕，巴特兰把双手枕到脑后，撸动性器的手换成了沃尔沙伊德的那一双，修长，有些阴柔气。德国人的吻精准的游走过他腿间的敏感带，已经坚硬挺立的阴茎被沃尔沙伊德迫不及待地吞进口中，瞬间进入火热的口腔包裹已经让巴特兰头皮一阵发麻，不属于自己的手搓动着根部和沉甸甸的肉球，他能感觉到自己完全没入了对方嘴里，舌头在他最敏感的凹陷处顶弄着，带来更加强烈的不受自己控制的愉悦。

“啊，Wolly…我……我…………”巴特兰眼前的画面仿佛也被临界的快感冲乱了，低喘着将白色的黏液喷洒在德国人脸上。  
经历一次高潮，英国人的气势软了下去，沃尔沙伊德乘机起身爬到巴特兰身上，对方还架在他肩膀上的双腿也顺势被抬高，几乎要压到了胸口，德国后卫火急火燎地把已经硬到不行的性器塞到英格兰人的腿缝里，从脸上抹下巴特兰的精液当作润滑液涂进他的臀缝。

“你干什……”巴特兰回过神来，还没来得及骂什么就被堵住了嘴，意识到自己刚才在德国人嘴里干了什么，巴特兰的脸也泛红了起来，菲利普的胆子真的越来越大了！！

“Jackie，我可以进去么……”沃尔沙伊德可怜兮兮地看进巴特兰眼睛里，如果他有尾巴那一定在拼命摇晃。

“叫Jack，你个蠢货！恶心！”巴特兰斤斤计较着他的昵称，他急促的呼吸和闪烁的眼神出卖了他。

“我要硬坏掉了，求你了……让我进去吧……”沃尔沙伊德急的都冒汗，他敢肯定巴特兰也很想要他，却每次总是要在真刀真枪干之前替他磨半天刀。

巴特兰指了指地毯上的衣物堆：“套子我带了…在裤子右边后袋里。”他等了一会，直接一脚踹了德国后卫没反应过来的脑袋，“自己拿啊！要我伺候你是不是！”

“啊！Jack你太爱我了…………”沃尔沙伊德不是没有反应过来，只是突然被幸福冲昏了头脑，他激动地在巴特兰左右脸颊上都用力啵了一口，赶紧疯狂地去找那个要命的小玩意。

终于能进入对方的时候，沃尔沙伊德拉长声音低喘起来，慢慢插进一丛绒毛掩映下的密道，那里面比他想像得还要湿润，让他几乎可以毫无保留地全部深入。  
“Wolly……”巴特兰唇缝里漏出几乎是娇喘的声音，听起来甚至有些哽咽。  
“嗯，Jack，我可以开始动了么……”沃尔沙伊德红着脸，凝视巴特兰蒙上一层湿润的栗色眼睛，他已经按捺那么久了！

“干我啊，别什么事都问！”巴特兰真的有点受不了了，吼完就两眼一闭，准备接受急风骤雨。  
沃尔沙伊德慢慢退出去一点，挺腰把粗涨的硬物送进英格兰人火热紧窄的深处，巴特兰向对方的身体摆动臀部迎合着。

“用力点……啊……你没吃饭吗！”巴特兰生气地掐了他胳膊上的肉，抱怨完才想起来沃尔沙伊德确实还没吃早饭。  
“不行就换我来！”

德国人很怂地被男朋友抱住换了个位置，巴特兰一点也不客气，把沃尔沙伊德推倒在沙发靠背，跨到他身上，直接将后卫挺立的硬物吞入体内，惊人的深入让两个人都低声呻吟起来。急切想要纾解体内被勾起的酥痒，巴特兰扶住沃尔沙伊德的肩膀用力上下律动起来，有力的大腿和身下人不断撞相碰发出令人亢奋的声响  
沃尔沙伊德的眼眶因为强烈的快感而再次湿润，男朋友低头吻了他的眼睑，沿着脸颊一点点吻到嘴角，缠人的舌头随即探进。

“操我…………嗯……唔……”巴特兰从鼻腔里发出急促的低声呻吟，丰满的臀肉夹住他不断扭动顶弄，沃尔沙伊德知道他顶到了最让对方兴奋的那一点，从下面抽插，撞击着那美妙的柔软肉壁。  
“我要…要到了…………”年轻门将的声音剧烈发颤，他捏着自己发红挺翘的性 器狠狠搓动了几下，喷溅出的黏液打湿了德国人的胸口。

沃尔沙伊德哪里受得了他男朋友高潮的时候窒息般的紧夹，完全控制不住地倾泻了出来。  
他恍惚地喘息着，高潮的余韵使他完全不想动弹，更不敢相信自己和杰克这样结合，上一次是什么时候了呢，他发热的大脑一时无法想起来了，只知道自己的胸腔被一个有形的声音填满。

“Jackie，我爱你。”他小声地在两个人的唇瓣纠缠之间说道。  
“蠢……”巴特兰过了一会才喘匀了呼吸，继而深深地吻住德国人咧开笑容的嘴唇，直到有些缺氧才缓缓放开，双手捧着沃尔沙伊德的脸，他的眼睛像融化了的湛蓝初春，让自己的心也跟着变得那么那么柔软。  
“Wolly，我爱你。”  
“……你准我叫啦？”沃尔沙伊德惊喜地眨了眨眼睛，抱紧了他。  
“没有，滚去做早饭！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候他俩还在陶工过着一个辱骂一个挨骂的快乐生活，转眼泥陶降级，我晒失业，太惨了。希望我晒能早点再就业，布布成为大英一门（闭眼）


End file.
